Camp Christmas
by 2maidengoddessess
Summary: Christmas at Camp half-Blood! Plus the gods? Disaster.  Entered in the Holiday Games by Vivid Tear


**Hey guys! This is Athena and, this story is for The Holiday Games. Please wish us the best of luck and I hope you enjoy it. This is the first story that both Artemis and I have written together. Thanks and at the bottom are some reviews that our friends at school gave us. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Jingle Bells was playing on the radio. The man put his hand on his sons shoulder. The little boy looked up with a smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas Daddy!" the boy said.

That's a normal family. Now let's take a look at a demigod family.

"Jingle Bells, Nico smells, Thalia laid an egg. The fish mobile lost a wheel, and Percy was sent away, HEY!" The Stoll brothers sang while Nico was attempting to get his sword back from Thalia. Nico growled, "Give me back my sword!" Thalia laughed and held the sword just out of his reach.

Nico yelled in frustration and jumped on her back. Thalia stumbled and fell, crushing Nico in the process.

"Get off me!" Nico's muffled voice came from under Thalia.

Thalia rolled over and got to her feet. Nico jumped up, grabbed his sword and pointed it at the Stolls.

"I do not smell." The Stolls jumped down from the rock. Connor looked at Travis who was slowly backing away.

"He he, you see, about that," Connor turned and ran. "It was all Travis`s idea!" Nico looked at Travis.

"Hey, you have to admit, it was catchy."

Nico stepped towards Travis is sword still raised.

Travis laughed nervously, "Thalia? A little help please?" Thalia shook her head and laughed when Travis ran after Nico said _"Boo!"_

Percy walked into the clearing were Nico and Thalia had been fighting. "Was that Travis? Never mind, I don't want to know. Come on, we need help decorating the tree."

Nico sheathed his sword. "Sure, why not?" Thalia looked at Percy.

"But I hate Christmas…Except for the present part." Percy glanced at Nico who nodded. Both boys grabbed her under the arms and dragged her out of the forest and into the Mess Hall, where the tree was waiting.

Percy was struggling to put the tensile on the tree, "Thalia, could you help a bit?"

Thalia-who was sitting on lounge chair eating popcorn- shook her head no, "You know I hate Christmas, Why should I help decorate the tree?" Percy carried on with the task, mumbling something about Thalia putting the angel on the tree.

Suddenly the whole thing fell over, and _everyone_ turned to Nico. He looked around in the crowd.

"Ooops."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and started putting the tree back up, "Nico, you know the gods are coming. We have to get it right."

Nico just stared at her. Travis walked by Nico who was still in a shocked state, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. The Gods are coming!"

The whole tree was finally up and decorated…except for the angel.

"Come on Thalia. You can do it!" Percy said trying to drown out the Stolls annoying cheer, "Come on camp, let's hear it! Thalia climbed up the tree. To prove to them, once again, that you're not afraid of anything! Whoa. Yeah! Goooooo THALIA!"

Thalia glared at the Travis and Connor and said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Boys, do you have any pom poms?"

Travis nodded and pulled our four of them. Thalia`s voice turned into a growl.

"Good. Now why don't you shove them up your -."

Nico put his hand over her mouth.

"Thalia, did you learn to never curse?" suddenly Nico jerked his hand back.

"SHE BIT ME! THE LITTLE -."

Nico began to sprout colorful language, not noticing the whole camp staring at him. He finally stopped and looked around.

"What? It's not my fault my father a bad influence."

Thalia shrugged and turned to Annabeth. "Please, Annabeth. Don't let them do this to me!"

Annabeth smiled. "I would but, you didn't help with anything else so, it only seems fair." Thalia sighed. "But you know about my," She looked around and whispered so no one could hear, "my heights problem."

Percy smiled. "It's okay Thalia. Just don't look down."

Thalia sighed. "Fine. Give me the freaking angel." He handed it to her and she raised an eyebrow.

"This," she said motioning to the angel, "is an action figure of the gods from the Hercules Disney movie."

Annabeth scowled in disgust. "She's pink."

Jake chocked his head. "Who? Hera? Oh." Drew rolled her eyes. "No." Connor looked at her, "Yes. It is Hera. Duh!"

"SHUT UP!" Thalia screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Thank you."

Percy gave her the latter and she climbed up looking at the top of the tree and turning white.

"Don't look down." Nico reminded her.

If she could look down and glare, she would have. All she did though was sigh roughly and kept moving. When she put the action figure on the tree Nico silently moved over to the ladder. When she was climbing down Nico put his foot behind it and pulled toppling the ladder and Thalia over. When she got up it seemed as if lightning was actually in her eyes. "Nico DiAngleo, What in the name of Hades was that for?" Nico smiley slightly, "That was for my sword and biting me! Maybe you should think before you act."

"Oh, like this?" Thalia sent a bolt of lightning at Nico. Before it hit him he shadow traveled behind her so, it hit nothing.

"Lame." He said tauntingly.

Trying to stop the fighting, Percy grabbed Thalia. When Nico saw this he grabbed Annabeth.

"Release my enemy and your girlfriend won`t get hurt." Just as he said that his sword wobbled and nicked her arm.

Once that happened she kicked him… well let's just say she was aiming for his stomach but, she's way taller and in front of him…. She hit him in the groin.

"Uhhhgagha." He whimpered as he fell to the floor. Annabeth shrugged. "Sorry, reflex."

Percy let go of Thalia who fell over laughing.

"Really, you couldn't have just let go of Thalia? She can handle herself." Annabeth said to Percy.

"What! You can too! You're almost like a guy," he responded.

She raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call me a guy?"

Percy's eyes widened. "No, I mean yes, I mean, what?" Little did they notice Nico had gotten up and was fighting Thalia again. It didn't take long for the rest of the camp to get in the fight too. Powers were being used, arrows everywhere, dueling. An hour later, the gods appeared to find the camp in ruins, their children still fighting. Hades opened his mouth to speak…

THE END

**Thanks for reading! Here are the reviews our friends gave us.**

_**This should sooo be continued! Can I have a copy? - **_**Michelle M.**

_**Cool! Funny, entertaining, and AWESOME! Love it! Fills all characters and what they might do on Christmas.**_** –Catalina Z.**

_**O ya I loved it. It was hilarious! I really was sad when it said "and Hades opened his mouth to speak" and then THE END! I wanted it to go on! Even if I`ve never read the series of Percy Jackson, I understood 99.999999999999% of it!**_** – Kiera E.**

_**I like Camp Christmas because it uses some of the same characters in Percy Jackson series (which was intended). It also had good humor. I would rate it 5 stars but, I'm not actually a real critic but, you get the point.**_** – Taylor D.**

_**I liked so many things about it! Thalia and Nico were hilarious and I loved Connor! That's was funny! **_**– Steffany G.**

**Thanks and please review!**


End file.
